Aaron CollinsMixed Game Chapter 10B
by Psychoflop
Summary: From 3 tables to a winner


Chapter 10: Ace-2-3 suited, From 3 tables...to a winner

Level 5, Game 1, Table 2 = No-limit hold'em. 25 ante, 75-150 blinds. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: Tara 59,575 – Leila 48,433 – Melinda 45,448 – Fabio 29,825 – Krystal 28,900

After everyone anted up, Hand #1 began with Leila folding 9-3 off-suit from under the gun, Krystal folding 8-10 off-suit, Fabio announcing "Raise, 525 total." with pocket Queens on the button, Tara silently calling with Ace-9 suited in Diamonds in the small blind and Melinda quickly folding 2-4 off-suit in the big blind.

The dealer patted the table twice and dealt a flop of King-2-6 with the King and 6 being Hearts. Tara knocked the table twice to indicate a check (missing the flop completely and being out of position does that often), and Fabio announced "Check." (as he was scared of the King on the board hitting Tara's hole cards in some way eg. King-10 or something similar). The dealer dealt a Jack of Hearts on the turn. Tara knocked the table 3 times to check, as did Fabio (still thinking Tara had King-10 or something along those lines). The dealer nodded, patted the table and dealt a 5 of Hearts on the river. Tara announced "Check.", and Fabio knocked the table twice to check (both of them having given up the hand before the river card hit the table).

"Time to show your hands, please." declared the dealer.

"Ace-9, any better Ace or any pair and it's all yours." said Tara as she showed her cards.

"I have Queens. Huh, 1 of my Queens is a Heart. Apparently I backdoored a flush on the river that I didn't need by accident and didn't notice until we declared our hands." replied Fabio. He felt awkward as he took in his pot of 1,325 especially when the rest of table (including Tara) was laughing at him for not noticing his flush.

After everyone anted up, Hand #2 began with Krystal announcing "Raise, 525 total." with pocket 4's from under the gun, Fabio calling with Ace-9 off-suit, Tara calling with Ace-King off-suit from the button, Melinda folding King-6 off-suit in the small blind and Leila quietly folding Jack-2 off-suit in the big blind.

The dealer nodded, patted the table and dealt a flop of 7-7-10 of 3 different suits. Krystal announced "Check." (as she was scared of the 3 overcards, paired board or otherwise), Fabio knocked the table twice to indicate a check (as he missed the flop completely) and Tara announced "Check." (as she was in almost the same boat as Fabio). The dealer then dealt a Jack of Diamonds on the turn. Krystal knocked the table twice to indicate a check, Fabio considered betting what was now an inside straight draw but ultimately chose to announce "Check." and Tara knocked the table 3 times to indicate a check. The dealer patted the table 3 times and dealt a 6 of Clubs as the river card. Krystal announced "Check.", Fabio knocked the table twice to indicate a check and Tara announced "Check." (all 3 having given up their respective hands).

"Time to show your cards, everyone." declared the dealer.

"Pocket 4's. And something is now telling me that I'm about to win the hand with this, I have no idea what." said Krystal as she showed her cards.

"Beats my Ace-High." replied Fabio.

"Mine too." mumbled Tara. Krystal nodded silently as she took in her pot of 1,925.

"These foresights are getting completely out of hand." said Melinda.

"Agreed." whispered Leila.

After everyone anted up, Hand #3 began with Fabio announcing "Raise, 525 total." from under the gun with pocket 3's, Tara folding 6-9 off-suit, Melinda folding 7-3 off-suit on the button, Leila announcing "Call." with Ace-King off-suit in the small blind and Krystal silently folding 6-10 off-suit in the big blind.

The dealer nodded and dealt a flop of 2-6-10 of 3 different suits (which lead to Krystal hitting the table with her fist in sudden anger and no one but her knew why). Leila knocked the table twice to indicate a check (as she failed to pair anything on the board) and Fabio announced "Check." (as he missed the flop completely as well). The dealer patted the table twice and dealt a 4 of Diamonds on the turn. Leila announced "I check." and Fabio knocked the table twice to indicate a check (wanting a free shot at his inside straight draw). The dealer nodded and dealt a Queen of Spades on the river. Leila announced "Check.", and Fabio knocked the table 3 times, indicating a check (both of them having given up the hand).

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"I just have Ace-High. Any pair and you have it." announced Leila as she showed her cards.

"I guess my pair of 3's win then." replied Fabio as he had already begun raking in the pot of 1,325. Krystal was still shaking her head in disgust.

After everyone anted up, Hand #4 began with Tara folding 2-7 off-suit from under the gun, Melinda folding 6-3 off-suit, Leila folding 4-7 off-suit on the button, Krystal silently calling the extra 75 from the small blind with Ace-9 suited in Spades and Fabio checking in the big blind (without even looking at his hole cards first).

The dealer nodded, patted the table and dealt a flop of 9-Queen-3 of three different suits. Krystal announced "I check." (not really liking her bottom pair enough to bet anything), and Fabio knocked the table 3 times, indicating a check (still having not even looked at his cards. No one noticed either, making this ruse even more funny). The dealer nodded and dealt a 10 of Diamonds on the turn. Krystal knocked the table twice to indicate a check (liking her pair of 9's even less with another overcard on the board) and Fabio announced "I check." with confidence as a way to trick the other players into thinking he had looked at his hole cards, which they bought (hook, line and sinker). The dealer nodded and dealt a King of Hearts on the river. Krystal knocked the table twice to indicate a check (all out hating her pair of 9's at this point), and Fabio deciding to give up the charade by announcing "OK, I guess I'll check the entire hand down having not looked at either one of my hole cards first." which elicited more than a few gasps from the other players at the table and other players at other tables.

"Time to show your cards. And Fabio, you are now required to look at your cards by showing them as well. And I will not tolerate any further shenanigans from you, Mr. Ammuri." declared the dealer.

"I have a pair of nines so I could be in a worse position, I guess." said Krystal as she showed.

"OK, let's see what I checked down until the final round of betting." said Fabio as he turned over his hand. "Oh wow, I have pocket Jacks. I literally got a straight by playing a hand blind."

Fabio raked in his pot of 425 as the others were in shock.

"Nice hand." said Krystal, a little sad.

"A blind king-high straight? Wow. That's sick." said Tara.

"Weirdest hand of the tournament? I think so." replied Leila.

"It's definitely up there." offered Melinda.

After everyone anted up, Hand #5 began with Melinda folding 7-2 off-suit from under the gun, Leila announcing "Raise, 525 total." with pocket 3's, Krystal folding Queen-2 off-suit on the button, Fabio folding 9-6 off-suit from the small blind and Tara quickly folding 3-8 off-suit in the big blind. Leila shrugged as she raked in her pot of 825, not saying that she knew that she had the best hand at the table before she announced her raise.

After everyone anted up, Hand #6 began with Leila announcing "Raise, 525 total." from under the gun with Pocket Black Queens, Krystal announcing "I'll Re-raise. 1,575 total." with Jack-King suited in Diamonds. Fabio smiling with pocket 8's on the button as he announced "Re-re-raise. 4,725 total.", Tara whispering in a horrified manner "I was out 2 raises ago, go kill each other." as she folded 5-2 off-suit in the small blind, Melinda folded 9-2 off-suit in the big blind in total silence (although she shared the sentiments of Tara in silence), Leila shrugging her shoulders as she said softly "I'm going to cut through the bullshit of you 2 and just put you both all-in right now."

"Call." answered Krystal.

"Call." replied Fabio.

"OK everyone, time to turn up your cards face-up." declared the dealer.

Leila, Krystal and Fabio followed the dealer's instructions. The dealer nodded, patted the table twice and dealt a flop of 9-4-10 of 3 different suits.

"Overpair for Leila, Inside straight for Krystal, No help for Fabio unless he hits a runner-runner straight." summarized Tara.

"Nice commentary, Tara. I'm assuming you're from 1 of the Aaronworlds where Aaron does that sort of thing which slows down his writing. But you forgot that Leila doesn't want another Queen now as that would give Krystal the lead in the hand by making a straight." replied Melinda. Tara nodded, as Melinda was right and she knew it.

The dealer nodded and dealt a 3 of Diamonds on the turn.

"So Leila is still in the lead at the moment but Krystal can now win with any Diamond, Queen or King and Fabio can only win with the 1 remaining 8 in the deck that's not a Diamond. Does that sound about right, Melinda?" asked Tara with no hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah Tara, you got it." replied Melinda.

The dealer nodded to confirm everything that Tara had just said and dealt an Ace of Spades on the river. Krystal and Fabio were eliminated. The entire pot for Leila was 61,675 altogether.

"Great hand, Lioness." said Fabio as he stood up to leave.

"I agree, great hand. Good luck, everyone." added Krystal.

"Take care, guys." said Tara.

"Bye guys." said Melinda and Leila at the same time as Krystal and Fabio took their leave of the tournament.

They were suddenly interrupted by the inter-dimensional being who was once again standing at the top of the stairs, "Ladies and gentlemen, please stop playing so that I may have your attention for a few moments."

Everyone obliged immediately. "Thank you. Now, Krystal's and Fabio's recent eliminations have caused yet another logistic error in the confines of the game. See, table 2 is now down to only 3 players while table 1 has 6 players and table 2 has 5 players. In order to ensure that the playing is as close to equal and fair as we can possibly make it, I must ask the dealer from Table 1 to deal 1 card to each player with the highest card moving over to Table 2 which will make it 5 players for tables 1 and 3 and 4 players for Table 2."

The dealer nodded and began dealing the cards as instructed: A 5 of Hearts for Isaac, a 5 of Spades for Angie, a 7 of Clubs for Laurie, a 2 of Diamonds for Thom, an Ace of Spades for Tamara (which technically rendered the rest of the deal a moot point but the dealer continued dealing anyway in the interest of fair play) and a 10 of Clubs for Joe. "Mrs. Tamara Costa is the one who has to move over to table 2." announced the inter-dimensional being. Tamara nodded, shook hands with every other player at the table, wished them luck, grabbed her chip stack and headed over to Table 2. As soon as he sat down, the Inter-dimensional being announced "Everyone may now resume playing, I believe that you are all due to move to the next game of the rotation, Razz if my observation serves me right." and took his leave.

End of Rotation stacks for the Table: Leila 109,058 – Tara 58,150 – Tamara 57,075 – Melinda 44,923

Level 5, Game 2, Table 3 = Razz. 50 Ante, 75 Bring-in bet, 250 completion, 250-500 limits. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: David F. 117,288 – Courtney 54,949 – Candy 43,387 – John 33,513 – Jenny G. 28,625

After everyone anted up, Hand #1 began with Courtney being the bring-in bet with an exposed 10 of Spades, Candy folding 3-King-5, Jenny G. Folding 7-Queen-3, John announcing "I'll complete the bet to 250." with 5-Ace-7, David F. Folding 10-Ace-9 and Courtney choosing not to defend her bring-in bet as she saw a 6 and a King to go with her 10, making her fold easy. John raked in his pot of 575 with a big grin on his face.

"Nice Ante steal, sir." said David F. Without a trace of emotion in his voice.

"Thank you, but I think I won the hand by default." replied John.

"I had shit, and I despise being the bring-in bet." offered Courtney.

"Don't we all?" asked Candy, possibly rhetorically.

"It's a necessary evil. Forces the betting every hand." said Jenny G. As she was putting her hair back.

After everyone anted up, Hand #2 began with Courtney being the bring-in bet again with an exposed 10 of Diamonds (she then made a gesture with her hands as if to silently say "I think I've made my point regarding the bring-in bet."), Candy silently completing the bet to 250 with 3-8-2, Jenny G. Folding 8-6-10, John folding King-3-Ace, David F. Folding 8-Queen-9 and Courtney giving Candy an icy stare as she folded her 5-King-10 and Candy took in her pot of 575.

"And what was that look for?" asked Candy.

"Nothing, I know that in order to win we'll have to have the guts to take out our own friends. Even ones from other worlds that we haven't met in our own worlds. I'm sorry, Candy. I'm just getting a lot more of the forced bring-in bets than everyone else it seems and it got to me for a moment." replied Courtney.

After everyone anted up, Hand #3 began with Jenny G. Being the bring-in bet with an exposed Queen of Spades (which elicited a "Whew" noise and gesture from Courtney that everyone recognized), John folding Jack-King-9, David F. Announcing "I'll complete the bet to 250." with 8-Ace-3, Courtney folding 6-10-3, Candy laughing as she folded a pair of concealed 6's with a 3 and Jenny G. Deciding quickly not to defend her bring-in bet as she had an Ace and a 7 to go with her Queen. David F. Shrugged as the dealer pushed the pot of 575 towards him.

"Another hand won by default, I think." remarked Jenny G.

"It was, Jenny G. Oh well, A win's a win." replied David F.

"You can pretty much just grind us down to 0 at this point, can't you?" offered John. David F. Didn't feel a need to answer him, and no one blamed him.

After everyone anted up, Hand #4 began with David F. Being the bring-in bet with an exposed 9 of Diamonds, Courtney shaking her head in disgust as she folded 7-4-7, Candy announcing "I'll complete the bet to 250." with 8-2-Ace, Jenny G. Folding Jack-9-4, John folding 3-King-4 and David F. Saying "not with 2 paint cards in the hole" as he folded Queen-King-9. Candy giggled a bit at David F.'s comment as she took in her pot of 575. She suspected that everyone but her had at least 1 card in her hand higher than a 10 or even a middle pair, and she was right.

After everyone anted up, Hand #5 began with John being the bring-in bet with an exposed Jack of Diamonds, David F. Announcing "I'll complete the bet to 250" with 3-2-7, Courtney folding King-Jack-8, Candy saying "I know we've been quiet at this table for the duration this game, but I'm calling the 250." with 4-9-2, Jenny G. Smiling while replying "and I'm calling too" with 6-4-Ace and John laughing as he tossed his 5-3-Jack into the muck, actually happy not to be a part of this skirmish.

The dealer dealt 4th street face up to all of the players: An Ace for David F., A 7 for Candy and a second 6 for Jenny G. David F. Announced "Check." (liking his 4-card draw to a 7-low but not liking it enough to bet), Candy knocking the table twice to indicate a check (liking her 4-card draw to a 9-low but not liking it enough to bet) and Jenny G. Announcing "I check." (hating her pair of 6's in a lowball game).

The dealer dealt 5th street face up to all of the players: A Jack for David F., A Second 4 for Candy, and a 7 for Jenny G. David F. Knocked the table three times to indicate a check (having caught a bad card), Candy announced "Check." very quickly (as she got paired) and Jenny G. Knocked the table twice to indicate a check (now having a 4-card draw to a 7-low that she didn't want to see get expensive in future rounds of betting as the other 2 may be slowplaying better draws or even made low hands).

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face up to all of the players: A 10 for David F. (making a marginal 10-low), A 3 for Candy (making an OK 9-low) and a Queen for Jenny G. (making a terrible Queen-low). David F. Knocked the table twice, indicating a check (wanting a free chance to improve his made hand). Candy began to reach for some of her chips, but ultimately announced "Check." and Jenny G. Drew a check in the middle of the air with her right index finger.

The dealer nodded, patted the table twice and dealt 7th street face down to all of the players: A King for David F. (no help for his hand at all), an 8 for Candy (which improved her hand to an 8-low), and an 8 for Jenny G. (improving her hand to an 8-low in her own right). David F. Announced "Check." (essentially giving up the hand)

"500." announced Candy

"I Raise 500." replied Jenny G.

"Normally this would be the part in the hand where I would announce that I'm out because I have this 'premonition' that 1 of you has me beat already. But I'm not going to do that, because I have this premonition that BOTH of you have me beat already. I fold." ranted David F.

"I Re-raise 500." replied Candy, indifferent to the speech and subsequent fold of Mr. Flannagan.

And the raising continued until Jenny G. Was all-in. "OK ladies, time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"8-low." said Candy as she showed

"I have an 8-low too." replied Jenny G. As she showed.

"No need for you to analyze the hand, dealer. Candy's 8-7-4 low narrowly beats Jenny G.'s 8-7-6 low." declared John.

"John's right, Jenny Grumbles has been eliminated." answered Courtney.

The dealer nodded to confirm John's analysis as he shoved the pot of 29,125 over to Candy. Jenny G. Stood up to make her exit from the tournament, but not before saying goodbye.

"That was a close one, good luck Candy." said Jenny G. Sadly.

"It was great playing you, farewell Jenny." replied Candy.

"Take care, Ms. Grumbles." said David F.

"Bye bye Jenny." said John in a phony southern American accent that reminded a couple of people at the table of Forrest Gump (specifically, the ones who living in worlds with film and movie theatres).

"Later, dazzler." added Courtney as Jenny G. Made her exit from the tournament

After everyone anted up, Hand #6 began with Candy being the bring-in bet with a surprisingly low 7 of Diamonds serving as her exposed card, John announcing "I'll complete the bet to 250." with 9-2-4, David F. Reluctantly folding 2-10-5, Courtney announcing "Call." with 4-7-2, and Candy folding a 10-6-7 (which actually shocked a few people as they thought that she would defend the bring-in bet with an upcard that was so low).

The dealer dealt 4th street face up to both of the players: A 3 for Courtney and a 5 for John. Courtney silently bet 250 (with her 4-card draw to a 7-low), and John called immediately (with his 4-card draw to a 9-low). The dealer nodded, patted the table three times and dealt 5th street face up to both of the players: An Ace for Courtney (making her 7-low) and an 8 for John (making him a 9-low). Courtney announced "250." which John silently called immediately.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face up to both players: A 9 for Courtney (which didn't help improve her hand at all, but she loved having a hand that was so good that 9's were considered bad) and a 6 for John (which improved his hand to a respectable 8-low).

"500." announced Courtney.

"Raise 500." replied John.

And the re-raising continued John was all-in. "Time to turn your cards face up, please. I'll deal 7th street face-up for both of you."

Courtney and John obliged, Courtney was so happy that she was in the lead.

"Not over yet." spoke Candy grimly, fearing Courtney would take a bad beat and lose over a third of her stack.

"Indeed. If Courtney catches rough on 7th street and John catches an Ace or a 3, he can still win." replied David F.

The dealer nodded and dealt 7th street face up to both players: A 5 for Courtney...

"Holy shit, Courtney has improved to a perfect 5-low!" shouted Candy, beginning to cry in joy.

"Yeah. Sorry John, but you're drawing completely dead now." added David F.

...and a brutal (yet irrelevant) King of Hearts for John. He was out and he knew it as he was making his rounds to say his goodbyes while Courtney slowly raked in her pot of 33,988, as if it were a bittersweet win for her:

"Take care sir, you played well." said David F. As they shook hands. Candy and Courtney hugged John in unison (and Courtney was now the 1 who was crying). They knew that in worlds that were not their own, John was a business associate and friend of theirs. No words needed to be spoken between those 3, but as John walked out of the room Courtney whispered "I'm sorry, John."

End of Rotation stacks for the table: David F. 116,988 – Courtney 88,237 – Candy 72,537

Then came a familiar announcement over the P.A. system: "Attention all Aaronverse poker players: As we are now down to 12 poker players, we will now be breaking up table 3 and dispersing the players to the other 2 tables. Thank you."

"I have to deal 1 card to each of you now. High card to Table 1, other 2 players must go to Table 2" announced the dealer. The 3 remaining players nodded as he began: A 5 of Clubs for David F., a 9 of Diamonds for Courtney, and a 2 of Spades for Candy.

"Table 1 for me, off to see Joe. I think I know him on some other Aaronworld too. See you guys at the final table, I hope." said Courtney.

"Table 2 for me, It'll be nice to share a table with my world's Melinda." replied David F.

"Table 2 for me as well, Doubt I'll know anyone at all." offered Candy.

The revised seating chart came onto the screen, looking like this:

Table 1: Isaac, Angie, Laurie, Thom, Courtney, Joe

Table 2: Leila, Tamara, David F., Tara, Melinda, Candy

Level 5, Game 3, Table 1 = Limit Hold 'em. 125-250 blinds, 250-500 limits. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: Courtney 88,237 – Joe 82,944 – Laurie 78,452 – Isaac 34,313 – Thom 31,364 – Angie 29,911

Hand #1 began with Isaac announcing "Raise to 500." from under the gun with Ace-3 off-suit, Angie silently calling with King-Ten suited in Diamonds, Laurie folding 4-5 off-suit, Thom folding King-4 off-suit on the button, Courtney folding 5-Jack off-suit in the small blind and Joe folding Queen-7 off-suit in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop of 9-9-8 of 3 different suits: Isaac knocked the table, indicating a check. Angie mentally decided to attempt a bluff by announcing "I bet 250."

Isaac started laughing, announcing "Could you make your bluff any more obvious? I know I have you beat. I call."

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a Jack of Hearts on the turn. Angie was a bit stunned that she was so transparent to another human being that she may not have had complete control of her mental faculties when she slid 500 into the middle of the table. Isaac laughed again, saying "I stand corrected. You in fact, can make your bluffing more obvious. Once again, I'll just call as I doubt that you'll even river me."

The dealer restrained himself from talking to Isaac (as he had technically done nothing wrong) and dealt an 8 of Diamonds on the river. Angie had grown frustrated and announced "500, Genre savviness means nothing to me."

Isaac then whispered what the rest of the table had been thinking "I'm not 1 to give people reason you suck speeches but I believe that you fall under the trope of too dumb to live. I raise 500."

Angie began crying as she re-raised an additional 500. And the raising continued until Angie was all-in.

"Time to show your cards, please." announced the dealer.

Angie was by now a broken mess as she showed her cards. "You were right, I was bluffing. I only have a King to go with the 2 pairs that are on the board."

Isaac showed his Ace (and the 3, but that was irrelevant) and raked in his pot of 30,786. "Now THAT'S a crowning moment of awesome."

"Wow, that was 1 of the ballsiest calls I've ever seen, outside of my own calls of course." declared Joe.

"I don't think I'll ever make a call that marginal in my life, much less be right about about it." replied Courtney.

"I don't think my own son the professional card shark could do that, much less me." said Laurie in shock.

"Well played, Isaac." said Thom. None of them had noticed that Angie had left the tournament without saying a word to any of them.

Hand #2 began with Laurie folding Queen-8 off-suit from under the gun, Thom announcing "Raise to 500." with pocket Jacks, Courtney silently calling with Ace-9 suited in Spades on the button, Joe folding 8-9 off-suit in the small blind and Isaac folding 6-10 off-suit in the big blind.

The flop came 8-5-6 of 3 different suits. Thom announced "250" with his overpair, Courtney went into the tank, thinking "I think I'll reach the straight by the river but I'll just call for now." before silently shoving 250 into the pot. "Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a second 8 on the turn. Thom smiled as he heard that announcement, "500" was his inevitable reaction. Courtney decided to try and semi-bluff by announcing "I Raise 500." Thom was not intimidated and silently shoved another 500 into the pot and the raising continued until Thom was all-in.

"Show your cards before I deal the river, please." asked the dealer.

Thom and Courtney obliged. "I have an overpair." said Thom as he showed.

"I have an inside straight draw. Any 7 or Ace will knock you out." replied Courtney as she showed.

The dealer nodded to confirm that observation, patted the table 3 times and dealt a 2 of Hearts as the river card. Thom staved off elimination and had in fact doubled up with a pot of 32,239.

"Nice hand." said Courtney as calmly as possible.

"Thank you." replied Thom.

"I don't think any of us had sevens in our hole cards." offered Isaac in observation.

"Isaac, you really need to stop doing that. When another you did it in the detective novel it was funny but this is just getting annoying" replied Laurie.

"Yeah, you're killing your own action." added Joe.

Hand #3 began with Thom folding 4-9 off-suit from under the gun, Courtney folding Queen-9 off-suit, Joe silently calling the 250 on the button with Ace-6 suited in Diamonds, Isaac folding 2-4 suited in Diamonds in the small blind and Laurie saying "I check." as an attempt to slowplay her pocket 8's in the big blind.

The flop came 5-Queen-Queen of with 2 Diamonds on the board. Laurie was scared off by the Queens on the board, and silently checked by knocking the table 3 times. Joe just said "Sure, why not." and made a check sign in the air with his right index finger. "Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a 4 of Spades on the turn.

"500." announced Laurie, thinking she has the hand.

"Raise 500." replied Joe knowing that even if he was behind he had plenty of outs to win with. The raising continued until Laurie was all-in.

"Show your cards please before I deal the river card." asked the dealer. Laurie and Joe obliged.

"Queens and 8's." said Laurie as she showed.

"Nice. I can win the hand with any Ace or Diamond." replied Joe.

The dealer nodded in agreement with the observation, patted the table and dealt an Ace of Spades on the river. Joe made a better 2 pair and Laurie was eliminated.

"Well played, legend." said Laurie as she and Joe shook hands.

"Take care, Laurie."said Thom thinking that he lived near her on some world, somewhere.

"And the last of the old ladies of Table 1 is gone." said Isaac, sadly.

"This tourney has been so chaotic." observed Courtney.

"And it's about to get worse, if my math is correct." replied Joe as Laurie took her leave.

1 of the inter-dimensional beings then appeared again at the top of the stairs "Ladies and gentlemen, please stop playing so that I may have your attention for a few moments."

Everyone obliged. "Thank you. Now, Laurie's elimination has created another logistic error. See, table 1 is down to only 4 players while table 2 has 6 players. In order to ensure that the playing is as close to equal and fair as we can possibly make it, I must ask that the dealer from the second table to deal 1 card face up to each player with the highest card from moving over to table 1 so that we have 5 players at each table."

The dealer from table #2 nodded and followed the inter-dimensional beings instructions precisely. A 4 of Clubs for Leila, a 2 of Hearts for Tamara, a 4 of Clubs for David F., an Ace of Hearts for Tara, a 6 of Diamonds for Melinda and a Jack of Clubs for Candy. "Tara is the one to move over from table 2. Once she sits down, please continue playing. I believe that there are 3 hands left to be played in this game in the rotation." asked the inter-dimensional being. Tara had finished saying her goodbyes to the rest of the table and headed for Table 1. The inter-dimensional being was satisfied, and took his leave.

Hand #4 began with Courtney announcing "I'll call the 250." with Ace-4 suited in Spades from under the gun, Joe folding Queen-2 off-suit, Isaac folding Jack-2 off-suit from the button, Tara folding 9-Jack off-suit from the small blind and Thom saying "Let's take a flop." with Queen-Jack off-suit in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop of 3-Queen-Ace with the 3 and Ace being Clubs. Thom decided to play his middle pair more aggressively than usual. "I bet 250." Courtney smiled (thinking that she could get her money back that she lost to Thom only a few hands ago) and simply called. "Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a 4 of Clubs as the turn card. Thom announced "500.", Courtney silently raised 500 and the raising continued until Courtney was all-in.

"Please show your cards before I deal the river card." requested the dealer. They obliged quickly.

"A pair of Queens and oh, I also have a flush draw with the Queen of Clubs in my hand." said Thom in surprise as he showed his cards.

"I have a weak pair of Aces so I need to dodge a Queen, Jack or a Club. 14 outs for you Thom, and I am very nervous." replied Courtney who was the chip leader at the table just a few hands ago.

The dealer nodded to confirm that observation, patted the table and dealt a Jack of Clubs on the river. It twisted the proverbial knife in Courtney's stomach as both a Jack and a Club had come on the river to eliminate her. Somehow, she kept her composure as she made her rounds:

"Took 2 tries, but you took out a firecracker. It was an honour to play with 1 of Aaron's longest tenured friends. Good luck Thom." said Courtney with a weak smile as Thom took in his pot of 57,073.

"Thank you, you were great too." replied Thom.

"I think I'll miss you most of all." offered Joe.

"Well that was quick, I just got here." said Tara.

"Volatility usually is quick." added Isaac as Courtney exited the room.

Hand #5 began with Isaac raising from under the gun with pocket red Kings, Tara folding 7-2 off-suit from under the gun, Thom calling with King-Jack suited in spades in the small blind and Joe folding 8-2 off-suit in the big blind.

The flop came 6-Queen-7 of 3 different suits. Isaac knew that he was in a commanding lead and announced "Check." to give Thom a chance to catch up. Thom knocked the table twice to indicate a check as he had King-high. "Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a 7 of Diamonds on the turn. Isaac knew that his opponent was drawing dead and knocked the table to check in order to induce a bluff. Thom, to his credit did not take the bait and checked behind him. The dealer nodded, patted the table and dealt an Ace of Spades on the river. Isaac announced "Check." hoping that Thom might bet into him this time. Thom did not, he merely said "I check too."

"Time to show your cards, gentlemen." declared the dealer.

"2 pair. Kings and Sevens." said Isaac as he showed.

"Take it, you knew what I had all along." replied Thom as Isaac took in his pot of 1,250.

Hand #6 began with Tara folding 5-Jack off-suit from under the gun, Thom folding 9-3 off-suit from the button, Joe announcing "I'll raise to 500." with pocket black Kings in the small blind and Isaac tossing King-5 off-suit into the muck from the big blind.

"Well that was anti-climatic, given how this table's been this game but Joe P #1." said Joe as he raked in his pot of 750.

"I don't think that we will have too many more of these quiet hands from now on." replied Tara.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Joe 161,146 – Thom 119,426 – Isaac 64,724 – Tara 58,250

Level 5, Game 4, Table 2 = Limit Badugi. 125-250 Blinds, 250-500 limits. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: David F. 117,551 – Leila 109,608 – Candy 71,849 – Tamara 57,175 – Melinda 44,173

"Hopefully there won't be any more of those logistical errors." thought Leila out loud.

"There won't be. I guarantee it" replied David F.

"What makes you so sure of that?" asked Candy sarcastically.

Melinda decided to put everyone at ease at once regarding this matter. "Because there's 4 players at table 1 and 5 players over here at Table 2. The next move consisting of any of us is going to be when whoever among us is still standing when we go down to the final table."

"Sounds reasonable, game on." added Tamara.

Hand #1 began with Leila announcing "Raise to 500." from under the gun with 4-5-Ace-3, Tamara folding King-Jack-7-6, David F. Folding 5-King-4-7 on the button, Melinda folding Queen-3-3-Queen in the small blind and Candy folding 2-2-King-6. Leila smiled as she raked in her pot of 875.

"I'm the only one who had an Ace in the hole? Maybe Razz isn't my only speciality game." said Leila coyly.

"Another 1 for the Eurussian Commonwealth." replied Tamara sarcastically.

Hand #2 began with Tamara folding 2-Jack-10-8 from under the gun, David F. Folding 2-9-6-3, Melinda folding 9-Queen-4-5 on the button, Candy announcing "Raise to 500." with Ace-9-Ace-3 in the small blind and Leila folding 4-7-King-10 in the big blind. Candy shrugged as she raked in her pot of 750.

"Another win by default?" asked David F.

"I think so, yes." answered Candy

"Figures." added Melinda.

Hand #3 began with David F. Folding 5-Jack-4-King from under the gun, Melinda folding King-9-King-Jack, Candy announcing "Raise to 500." with Queen-Ace-3-5 on the button, Leila silently calling with Ace-2-Queen-7 in the small blind and Tamara folding 3-8-5-2 in the big blind.

Leila had the first draw, "Just 1 card for me, please." as she slid her Queen of Hearts towards the discard pile and received a 9 of Clubs in exchange (which made her a 9-Badugi). Candy looked at the dealer and held up one finger, sliding her Queen of Hearts to the middle of the table and receiving a Jack of Hearts in exchange (making a Jack-Badugi).

"250." announced Leila.

"Call." answered Candy immediately.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as the second draw phase began. Leila announced "I stand pat." while Candy analyzed her hand closely, then announcing "I stand pat as well."

"500." said Leila as she slid a 500 chip into the middle of the table.

"Raise 500." replied Candy. The raising continued until Candy was all-in.

"Time to show your cards ladies, I assume that neither of you will be needing the 3rd draw phase, will you?"

The ladies shook their heads at the dealer as they declared:

"9-Badugi." said Leila as she showed her cards. Candy looked shocked.

"I'm out of the game. I have a Jack-Badugi and the lioness put me out of the game." was somehow whispered by the stunned flame.

"I'm sorry Ms. Olsen, but I had a great hand. I still think you have amazing tastes in everything you do, though." said Leila. They embraced in great sportsmanship.

"Farewell Candy, I think Courtney was eliminated about 10 minutes ago so she can console you if you find her in this pocket universe casino." offered David F.

"Way to go, Leila." said Tamara as a show of respect to the only other person from her world still in the tournament.

"Take care, Candy." added Melinda as she waved goodbye. By the time Candy made her exit, Leila calculated that the pot was 72,599 altogether.

Hand #4 began with Melinda pondering "Hmmm, I think I'll call the 250." from under the gun with Jack-7-Ace-9, Leila folding 6-10-8-Queen on the button, Tamara folding 5-2-King-9 in the small blind and David F. Announcing "Let's take a flop." in the big blind with Ace-2-9-7.

David F. Had the first draw: "Just 1 card for me, please." as he changed his 9 of Hearts and caught a Queen of Diamonds in exchange (making a Queen-Badugi). Melinda took a second look at her hand before turning to the dealer and asking "2 cards for me, please." as she dumped her 9 of Clubs and Jack of Diamonds and got a 3 of Spades and King of Hearts in exchange (making a King-Badugi).

"250." announced David F.

"I call." replied Melinda.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as the second draw phase began.

"I stand pat." announced David F.

"As do I." replied Melinda

"500." announced David F. As he slid in a 500 chip.

"I raise 500." replied Melinda. The re-raising continued until Melinda was all-in.

"Time to show your cards, I assume that neither of you will be needing the third draw." declared the dealer. David F. And Melinda nodded as they showed their cards.

"Queen-Badugi." announced David F.

"Shit...I'm out with a King-Badugi." replied Melinda as she stood up to say her goodbyes.

"Bye Mel, I'll miss you." said Tamara, a little sad.

"Yes Melinda, farewell." responded Leila.

"Great playing, Melinda." said David F. A bit flatly.

"Indeed, good luck Dave. And to the rest of you at the table, of course." said Melinda before taking her leave. David F. Quickly finished counting the pot and it was 44,423.

Hand #5 began with Leila looking at her hand for approximately 8-10 seconds before saying "I'll call the 250." with Ace-Jack-9-4 from under the gun (which was also the dealer button in this case), Tamara folding 6-5-8-3 in the small blind and David F. Announcing "I'll check." with Ace-2-2-King in the big blind.

David F. Had the first draw: "2 cards for me, please" as he dumped his 2 and King of Spades for a 6 of Hearts and 7 of Clubs (making a 7-Badugi) and Leila holding up 2 fingers for the dealer to see clearly, dumping her 4 and 9 of Diamonds for a 5 of Spades and 4 of Hearts (making a Jack-Badugi).

"I check." announced David F. As he was attempting to slowplay.

"I check as well." responded Leila, knowing that her hand was good but not great.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as the second draw phase began.

"I stand pat." declared David F. Hoping that the action wouldn't die on the hand (but thinking that it would).

"Me too." replied Leila, not wanting to break a Badugi to gamble on possibly getting a better Badugi. David F. Knocked the twice to indicate a check, as did Leila. The final draw began: "I still stand pat." whispered David F. While Leila just shook her head at the dealer.

"OK, time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"I have a 7-Badugi." said David F. As he showed his cards.

"Take it, Mr. Flannagan. I just have Jack-Badugi." replied Leila as the dealer pushed the pot of 500 over to David F.

Hand #6 began with David F. Folding Jack-7-5-Queen from under the gun (and the dealer button), Leila silently calling from the small blind with Ace-2-9-Queen and Tamara knocking the table three times to indicate a check in the big blind with Ace-4-6-7.

Leila had the first draw: "Just 1 card for me, please." as she exchanged her 9 of clubs for a 4 of Diamonds (making a Queen-Badugi). Tamara whispered "Just 1 card for me as well, please." as she dumped her 7 of Spades for a King of Clubs (making a King-Badugi).

"250." mumbled Leila as she bet.

"I call." answered Tamara immediately.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as the second draw phase began. Leila spoke loudly and assertively "I stand pat." while Tamara shook her head at the dealer to tell him that she was standing pat, as well.

"500." declared Leila.

"I will raise 500." replied Tamara. The re-raising continued until Tamara was all-in.

"Time to show your cards ladies, I assume that neither of you will need the third draw." declared the dealer. Leila and Tamara nodded as they showed their cards.

"Queen-Badugi." announced Leila.

"Shit...Now I'm out as the bubble girl in 7th place with a King-Badugi." replied Tamara as she stood up to say her goodbyes.

"Bubble girl?" asked Leila.

"I think that means that she is the last person to be knocked out before the final table. If we were playing for actual money, the last eliminated who doesn't get paid would also be the bubble boy or girl. A proverbial bubble, of course." answered David F.

"Indeed it is David, good Luck to you both. Especially you, Lioness." said Tamara while fighting back tears.

"Bye Tamara. I'll try to win this one for the clockpunkers." responded Leila

"Goodbye Tamara." said David F. As she exited.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Leila 238,382 – David F. 161,974

An announcement came over the P.A. system "Attention aaronverse poker players. As we are down to 6 players, will both of the remaining players at Table 2 please head over to Table 1?"

David F. And Leila grabbed their chips, put them in racks and headed over to Table 1, as instructed. An inter-dimensional being came downstairs and spoke to the last 6: "You 6 have made it to the final table. As a way to make this game more interesting, I will now personally deal 1 card face-up to each of you to re-draw the seats. The highest card will be in seat 1, second highest in seat 2 and so on and so on." Starting clockwise: Isaac caught a 3 of Diamonds, Tara caught an Ace of Diamonds, Thom caught a Jack of Diamonds, Joe caught a 5 of Clubs, Leila caught a Queen of Clubs and David F. Caught a 4 of Spades. The inter-dimensional being analyzed all 6 cards quickly, then announced: "OK. Tara is Seat 1, Leila is Seat 2, Thom is Seat 3, Joe is Seat 4, David F. Is Seat 5 and Isaac is Seat 6. Good luck to everyone" said the Inter-dimensional being before heading back up stairs. The players began shuffling over each other as the final table was set.

Level 5, Game 5, Final Table = Seven card Stud. 50 Ante, 75 Bring-in, 250 completion, 250-500 limits. Beginning of Rotation Stacks for the table: Leila 238,382 – David F. 161,974 – Joe 160,771 – Thom 119,301 – Isaac 64,099 – Tara 58,500

After everyone anted up, Hand #1 began with Thom being the bring-in bet with an exposed 4 of Spades, Joe folding 3-King-10, David F. Folding 10-Ace-7, Isaac folding 9-3-5, Tara folding 2-5-Queen, Leila announcing "I'll complete the bet to 250." with Queen-10-Ace (all in Diamonds) and Thom looking down at a Queen and a 3 to go with his 4 and saying "No thank you, not against the big stack and especially not this early in the final table." and folded. Leila shrugged and raked in a pot of 625, saying nothing.

"Oh great, the Lioness is stealing antes in Stud High. I thought Razz was your Stud game of choice" said Joe. Leila still said nothing.

After everyone anted up, Hand #2 began with Leila being the bring-in bet with an exposed 9 of Diamonds, Thom folding 3-7-10, Joe announcing "I'll complete the bet to 250." with Ace-5-Ace, David F. Folding 5-Jack-King, Isaac folding 9-2-Queen, Tara saying "I'll call." with 10-King-10 and Leila saying "OK, The lioness will defend the bring-in bet." as she called with 9-6-9.

The dealer dealt 4th street face up to all of the players: A 6 for Tara, An Ace for Leila, and a 7 for Joe. Tara knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Leila made a check sign with her right index finger in front of the dealer. Joe announced "I Check." (no one had improved with any of their 4th street cards). The dealer dealt 5th street face up to all of the players: A 2 for Tara, An 8 for Leila and a 3 for Joe. Tara announced "Check." Leila knocked the table 3 times, indicating a check. Joe began reaching for chips, then decided to knock the table twice to indicate a check. No one had improved on their hands again.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face up to every player: An 8 for Tara, A King of Diamonds for Leila and a King of Spades for Joe. Tara knocked the table three times, indicating a check. Leila knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Joe announced "Check." (no help to any of the 3 players in the hand for a third time). The dealer nodded, patted the table three times and dealt 7th street face down to each of the players: A Jack for Tara, A Queen for Leila and a 2 for Joe. Tara announced "Check.", Leila knocked the table three times to indicate a check, as did Joe. No one had improved their hands in any way, shape or form since the beginning.

"Time to show your hands, everyone." declared the dealer.

"Pair of 10's." said Tara as she showed.

"Beats my pair of 9's." replied Leila as she showed.

"But not my pair of Aces, Joe P #1." answered Joe as he began raking in the pot of 1,050.

After everyone anted up, Hand #3 began with Tara being the bring-in bet with an exposed 3 of Diamonds, Leila folding Queen-Jack-8, Thom folding 5-7-4, Joe announcing "I'll complete the bet to 250." with Ace-Ace-7, David F. Folding 6-King-3, Isaac announcing "I'll call." with 10-6-10 and Tara quickly tossing her Jack-5-3 into the muck, deciding not to defend her bring-in bet.

The dealer dealt 4th street face up to both of the players: A 2 for Joe, A 6 for Isaac (making 2 pair). Joe knocked the table three times, indicating a check. Isaac began reaching for chips, but then decided to check by shaking his head at the dealer.

"Losing your touch?" asked Joe.

"Maybe, maybe not." replied Isaac, coldly.

The dealer dealt 5th street face up to both of the players: A King for Joe and a 9 for Isaac. Joe knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Isaac made the check sign at the dealer with his left index finger. "Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face up to both of the players: A second 2 for Joe (making 2 pair of his own) and a 2 for Isaac (both laughed at that for a moment). Joe knocked the table three times to check, as did Isaac. The dealer nodded, patted the table twice and dealt 7th street face down to both of the players: A 9 for Joe and an 8 for Isaac. Joe nodded at Isaac, Isaac returned the nod.

"Time to show your cards, gentlemen." declared the dealer.

"Aces and 2's. The kid's game, just like you Isaac." said Joe as he showed his cards.

"Beats my 10's and 6's. Wow, I'm happy that I only lost the minimum." replied Isaac. Joe smiled as he raked in his pot of 875.

After everyone anted up, Hand #4 began with Tara being the bring-in bet with an exposed 2 of Clubs, Leila folding 2-3-Queen, Thom folding 8-7-Ace, Joe folding 9-Ace-7, David F. Announcing "I'll complete the bet to 250." with Ace-Ace-Jack, Isaac folding 6-Queen-4 and Tara saying "What the hell, I'll defend the bring-in bet." with 2-5-2.

The dealer dealt 4th street face up to each of the players: An 8 for each of them (Diamonds for David F. and Spades for Tara). David F. Knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Tara announced "Check." The dealer dealt 5th street face up to each player: A 3 for David F. And an 8 for Tara (making 2 pair, but she knew that was going to kill any chance of action with 1 of her 2 pairs being face up). David F. Announced "Check.", and Tara made a check sign with her right index finger.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face up to both of the players: A Jack for David F. (making 2 pair of his own) and a King for Tara. David F. Knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Tara announced "Check." (thinking that she was behind in the hand now). The dealer nodded, patted the table twice and dealt 7th street face down to each player: A 10 for David F. And a third 2 for Tara (making her a full house). David F. Announced "Check.", and Tara just nodded at the dealer.

"Time to show your cards, each of you." declared the dealer.

"2 pair. Aces and Jacks." said David F. As he showed his hand.

"No good. Full house, 2's over 8's." replied Tara with a smile as she raked in her pot of 800.

After everyone anted up, Hand #5 began with Thom being the bring-in bet with an exposed 4 of Hearts, Joe folding 2-8-6, David F. Folding Queen-5-9, Isaac folding Jack-10-7, Tara announcing "I'll complete the bet to 250." with 10-5-5, Leila reluctantly folding Jack-Queen-Ace and Thom saying "Not worth defending as it's the wrong variation, I'm out." and folding 2-Ace-4. Tara shrugged as she took in her pot of 625, saying nothing.

"Another win by default." said Isaac.

"Won't be too many more of those, 1 way or another." observed Joe.

"I'm looking to take out Thom. This confrontation between us has been more than 25 years in the making, even though we're from different worlds. We're the only 2 friends of Aaron that have been around since the beginning..." started David F.

"...that we know of. Each world is so different. But we're the only 2 constants from Aaron's beginnings in the 80's. So I need to take you out, too." finished Thom.

After everyone anted up, Hand #6 began with Leila being the bring-in bet with an exposed 6 of Diamonds, Thom announcing "I'll complete the bet to 250." with Jack-10-Queen suited in Spades, Joe folding 3-Queen-Ace, David F. Folding 10-7-Jack, Isaac folding 2-King-7, Tara saying "I'll Call the 250." with 4-8-8, Leila silently defending the bring-in bet with Queen-6-6.

The dealer dealt 4th street face up to all of the players: A 9 for Tara, A 7 for Leila and a 2 for Thom. Tara knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Leila announced "Check." and Thom made the check sign at the dealer with his right index finger. The dealer dealt 5th street face up to all of the players: A second 4 for Tara (making her 2 pairs), A 3 for Leila and a second 10 for Thom. Tara decided to slowplay her 2 pair by simply announcing "Check.", Leila began reaching for chips, but changed her mind and knocked the table three times to check. Thom announced "Check." as well.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face up to all of the players: A 6 for Tara, A 2 for Leila and a King for Thom. Tara quietly slid a chip of 500 into the middle of the table. Leila got a wave of instinct and premonition rushing over her, "I'm out. I know that I won't win this hand." she announced before folding, Thom announced "I raise 500. Veterans daughters don't scare me."

The raising continued until Tara was all-in. "Please turn your cards face up. I'll deal 7th street face up to each of you."

"2 pair. 8's and 4's." declared Tara as she showed her hand.

"I have a pair of 10's and an open-ended straight draw. Any card that is 9 or higher and you're out." replied Thom.

The dealer nodded to confirm that observation, dealing 7th street face up to each of them: A 5 for Tara (that did not help her at all) and an Ace for Thom (which most certainly did help, making him an Ace-high straight). Tara was the first player to leave this final table. Thom began pulling in a pot of 59,675

"Great hand, Thom. Good luck against the other 4." said Tara as they shook hands.

"1 down, 4 to go. Who will the Lioness strike first?" asked Leila.

"No one. Lions get remembered, but Legends never die." replied Joe.

"Get in line, auction grandpa." added David F. And Thom simultaneously.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Leila 237,957 – Thom 178,276 – Joe 161,896 – David F. 161,344 – Isaac 64,549

Level 5, Game 6, Final Table = No-Limit 2-7 Draw. 25 Ante, 75-150 Blinds.

After everyone anted up, Hand #1 began with Leila folding Ace-Jack-7-6-4 from under the gun, Thom folding Ace-5-9-8-8, Joe announcing "Raise. 500 total." on the button with 2-10-2-10-4, David F. Silently calling with 2-5-Queen-8-9 in the small blind and Isaac laughing out loud as he folded Queen-King-4-King-4 in the big blind.

David F. Had the first draw: "Just 1 card for me, please." as he changed his Queen for a King. Joe looked at his hand carefully before asking "Can I get 3 cards, please?" as he tossed his pair of 10's and extra 2 into the discard pile and getting a 6,7 and an Ace in exchange. David F. Knocked the table twice, indicating a check with his King-low. Joe checked his Ace-low right behind him.

"Time to show your cards, gentlemen." declared the dealer.

"King-low, nothing special." said David F. As he showed his hand.

"Take it, I have an Ace-low." replied Joe. David F. Smiled weakly as he raked in his pot of 1,125.

After everyone anted up, Hand #2 began with Thom folding Jack-5-8-King-4 from under the gun, Joe announcing "Raise. 500 total." with 2-4-9-3-Ace, David F. Announcing "Call the 500." on the button with 5-8-Queen-2-7, Isaac folding 4-7-3-Queen-3 in the small blind and Leila folding 3-King-Ace-5-6 in the big blind.

Joe had the first draw: "1 card for me, this time." as he dumped his Ace for a 6. David held up 1 finger at the finger (that was not the middle finger) and slid his Queen to the centre of the table and caught a 9 in exchange. Joe announced "I check.", and David F. Knocked the table three times, indicating a check.

"Time to show your cards, gentlemen." declared the dealer.

"9-low." said Joe as he showed his cards.

"I have 9-low too." replied David F.

The dealer looked at both of their hands in order to break the tie, then announced "Joe's 9-6 low beats David's 9-8 low. Joe wins the hand."

"Close 1 for Joe P #1. 1 each, Flannagan. Hope we get a rubber match before the next rotation?" asked Joe as he took in a pot of 1,350.

"Indeed I do." replied David F.

After everyone anted up, Hand #3 began with Joe folding 8-Ace-6-7-4 from under the gun, David F. Folding Jack-6-Ace-10-9, Isaac reluctantly folding 2-Queen-9-10-Queen on the button (he wanted to play the hand but hated having a 9 as his 2nd lowest card as that means he would almost certainly have to catch up in the hand if even 1 other person called or raised), Leila announcing "Raise. 500 total." in the small blind with 8-7-2-2-King and Thom quickly folding 5-5-7-4-3 in the big blind. Leila smiled as she took in her pot of 675.

"Another 1 for the lioness." stated Isaac with dread.

"This tournament is mine. Meow!" said Leila.

"I'll catch up soon enough." added Thom.

After everyone anted up, Hand #4 began with David F. Announcing "Raise. 500 total." from under the gun with 5-3-7-King-2, Isaac folding 4-3-6-King-9, Leila silently calling on the button with 3-8-2-5-Queen, Thom announcing "Call." in the small blind with 5-7-5-2-10 and Joe saying "I fold." from the big blind with 10-4-Jack-Jack-9.

Thom had the 1st draw: "2 cards for me, please." as he dumped his 10 and extra 5 for a Queen and 8 in exchange (making Queen-low). David F. Looked at his hand carefully, announcing "1 card for me, please." as he changed his King for a 9 (making a 9-low). Leila quietly slid her Queen card towards the discard pile and was given an 8 in exchange (making a pair that she really didn't want). Thom announced "Check." (as he hated his Queen-low), David F. Knocking the table twice to indicate a check (as he thought his 9-low was rough) and Leila made a check sign with her right index finger (essentially giving up the hand).

"Time to show your cards, everyone." declared the dealer.

"Queen-low." announced Thom.

"9-low. But it's a bad one." replied David F.

"More than enough to beat my pair of 8's." finished Leila, a tad angry. David F. Was happy to claim a pot of 1,775.

After everyone anted up, Hand #5 began with Isaac reluctantly folding 9-Queen-8-8-2 from under the gun (like a couple of hands ago, it was a hand so rough that even with a starting 2, calling was pointless), Leila folding 5-4-6-Ace-Ace, Thom folding 10-3-4-3-Queen on the button, Joe announcing "Raise. 500 total" in the small blind with 7-2-3-King-8 and David F. Looking at Joe, saying "not this time Joe. I'm out." while folding 9-5-Queen-10-9. Joe shrugged as he took in his pot of 775, the hand was so boring that he didn't even feel like saying a catchphrase from 1 of his Aaronworld counterparts.

After everyone anted up, Hand #6 began with Leila folding 5-6-7-King-4 from under the gun, Thom announcing "Raise. 500 total." with Ace-Jack-2-Jack-3, Joe folding 5-9-8-8-Jack on the button, David F. Folding 9-10-7-3-10 in the small blind and Isaac silently calling with 10-Queen-4-6-2 in the big blind.

Isaac had the 1st draw: "2 cards for me, please." changing his 10 and Queen for a 4 and a 3 (making a pair of 4's that he hated). Thom looked disgusted as he asked "3 cards for me, please" dumping his Ace and pair of Jack's and getting a King, Queen and an Ace in exchange.

"All-in." said Isaac, assertively shoving his entire stack into the middle of the table to help sell his bluff.

"A bit too assertive for the hand to be any good, I call. I have Ace-low." replied Thom as he showed his hand.

"Crap. It's ironic that I suffer Death by genre blindness. I was paired up, now I'm out. Good luck, Thom. Good luck, to everyone else of course."

"I'll try to win this one for Aaronworld-1720."said David F. As they shook hands. Isaac nodded in appreciation.

"Sorry to see you leave, Isaac. You played great." said Joe.

"I will miss you, dorkriver." added Leila as Isaac left. They knew that if he could lose this tournament, it truly was anyone's game.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Thom 241,875 – Leila 237,332 – David F. 162,374 – Joe 162,221

Level 5, Game 7, Final Table = Limit Omaha High-low split 8 or better. 125-250 blinds, 250-500 limits.

Hand #1 began with Leila announcing "Raise to 500." from under the gun with 6-7-4-3, Thom folding 2-10-Queen-9 on the button, Joe calling from the small blind with Ace-6-4-5 and David F. Quickly folding 4-6-King-9 in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop of 10-Queen-7 with 3 different suits. Joe announced "Check." (as he had no high draw at all and a backdoor low-draw) and Leila knocked the table twice, indicating a check (as all she had was a weak pair of 7's and an even weaker backdoor low-draw). "Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a 3 of Diamonds on the turn. Joe nodded at Leila to indicate a check (although he has improved to have multiple low draws and a couple of inside straight draws), Leila made a check sign in the air with her left index finger (as she suspected that her 2 pair was about to get counterfeited in the high half of the hand, her straight draws would not be filled on the river and her low draws were quite weak). The dealer nodded, patted the table twice, and dealt a Queen of Spades as the river card. "No low is possible, this will be scored as a high-only hand." announced the dealer.

"Check." said Joe (essentially giving up the hand)

"I check as well." replied Leila (as she thought Joe had a hidden Queen or maybe an overpair to the board somehow)

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"I just have Ace-high. A pair of 2's is more than enough to beat me." said Joe as he showed.

"I'll use my pair of 7's." replied Leila, saying nothing else as she raked in her pot of 1,250. Thom had been shaking his head since the flop was dealt.

"You folded something good, didn't you Thom?" asked David F.

"Yeah. I had a Queen and 10 in my hole cards. I would've flopped 2 pair and backdoored a full house."

Nothing else needed to be said, this hand.

Hand #2 began with Thom folding 6-4-8-7 from under the gun, Joe folding Jack-3-10-9 on the button, David F. Announcing "Raise to 500." in the small blind with 8-5-Queen-Ace and Leila quietly folding 10-7-4-Queen in the big blind. David F. Only shrugged as he picks up his pot of 750, saying nothing.

Hand #3 began with Joe announcing "Raise to 500." from under the gun with Ace-10-3-Queen, David F. Folding 7-7-3-5 on the button, Leila folding 9-4-Jack-King in the small blind and Thom silently defending his big blind by calling with 8-3-4-6.

The dealer dealt a flop of 2-Queen-8 with 3 different suits. Thom decided to shove 250 into the pot in order to bluff (having only a weak low draw and pair of 8's), Joe decided to just smooth call with his nut low draw and top pair, top kicker for high. "Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a Queen of Diamonds on the turn. Thom announced "500." to protect his 2 pair, Joe raised 500 as he made 3 Queens for high and still had his nut low-draw. The raising continued until Joe was all-in.

"Please turn your cards face-up, gentlemen." announced the dealer.

Both players obliged. Leila and David F. Quickly noticed how much in the lead Joe was on both sides.

"I think Joe may scoop both halves of the pot from Thom." stated Leila.

"He should unless a Diamond hits the river that is higher than an 8. Then no low is possible and Thom would win with a Diamond flush as he has 2 small diamonds in his hand. 5 cards in the deck can win it for Thom if my knowledge serves me." replied David F.

"I think I can fade 5 outs." stated Joe confidently.

"If you don't, I've knocked out the legend." added Thom.

The dealer patted the table three times and dealt a 9 of Spades on the river. The dealer announced "No low is possible. This will be scored as high-only hand. Joe doubles up with 3 Queens."

Joe and Thom shook hands, saying nothing else. The pot for Joe was 162,096 altogether.

Hand #4 began with David F. Folding King-6-10-2 from under the gun, Leila announcing "Raise to 500." with Ace-3-5-9 on the button, Thom shaking his head for reasons known only to him as he called the 500 with 3-2-Queen-Queen in the small blind and Joe called the 500 with 8-4-Ace-Ace in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop of 8-6-3 with 2 clubs on the board. Thom knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Joe checked by knocking the table three times (mainly so that he could continue sorting the chips he won from Thom on his last hand), Leila announced "Check." (as her low draw was vulnerable and she needed a 7 in order to make a straight for the high half).

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a Queen of Hearts on the turn. Thom announced "Check." (knowing his low hand sucked despite having 3 Queens for high) Joe knocked the table twice, indicating a check (thinking his high hand was weak and his low hand could be broken). Leila merely nodded at the dealer to check. The dealer nodded in return, patted the table twice and dealt a King of Spades on the river. Thom announced "I check." (scared that someone else in the hand had a higher set now). Joe had finally finished sorting his new chips from the last hand and announced "Check." (as he knew he could be beat by either or both halves of the pot). And Leila knocked the table twice, indicating a check.

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"No low, Trip Queens for the high." announced Thom as he showed.

"8-6-4-3-Ace for low, Pair of Aces for high." said Joe as he showed.

"I believe that I have lost both halves of this pot. 8-6-5-3-Ace for low and a pair of 3's for high." replied Leila.

The dealer nodded at Leila to confirm her belief and then split the pot into 2 halves containing 750 in each. Thom took 1 half, Joe took the other half.

"Split pots suck but thanks to Leila being in the hand, at least you both made a profit on it." remarked David F.

Hand #5 began with Leila announcing "Raise to 500." from under the gun with 8-5-Ace-9, Thom folding 10-9-4-Jack on the button, Joe folding 6-Queen-King-4 in the small blind and David F. Calling in the big blind with 6-3-4-4.

The dealer dealt a flop of Ace-3-King of 3 different suits. David F. Knocked the table twice, indicating a check (having a bad low draw and a pair of 3's for high). Leila announced "I check." (having a very bad low draw and a weak pair of Aces for high). "Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a Jack of Diamonds on the turn. David F. Knocked the table twice to check, as did Leila (with neither having improved on the hand). The dealer nodded, patted the table three times and dealt a 7 of Spades on the river. David F. Announced "Check." and Leila merely nodded at the dealer.

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"7-6-4-3-Ace for low, pair of 4's for high." said David F. As he showed his cards.

"8-7-5-3-Ace for low, pair of Aces for high." replied Leila.

The dealer split the pot into 2 almost equal halves (1 of 563, the other 562). David F. Took the half of 563 (as he was the 1st player to the left of the dealer so he gets the extra 1), Leila took the other half.

"My small blind was your only profit." said Joe, softly.

"Profit's profit no matter how you slice it." replied Thom matter of factly.

Hand #6 began with Thom announcing "Raise to 500." from under the gun with Ace-Ace-2-6 (and double-suited Hearts and Clubs to boot), Joe silently calling with Ace-3-Jack-9 on the button, David F. Folding 10-4-7-4 in the small blind and Leila folding 3-9-Jack-3 in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop of 8-10-2, and all of them Diamonds. Thom announced "I bet 250." (with his OK low and overpair for high), while Joe just called (with his nut low draw and gut-shot straight draw for high). "Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt a Queen of Spades on the turn.

"I bet 500." shouted Thom.

"Another overconfident bluff, I raise 500." replied Joe.

The re-raising continued until Thom was all-in.

"Turn your cards face-up, gentlemen." declared the dealer.

"Ace-6 low draw, pair of Aces for high." said Thom as he showed.

"Ace-3 low draw, made straight for high." replied Joe

"Mr. Phung is drawing completely dead." said Leila in shock.

"I am now the last of the old guard of Aaron's friends." replied David F. As the dealer dealt a 10 of Diamonds on the river. Thom made his rounds as he was eliminated and Joe raked in his pot of 81,279. His first stop was David F, and he pulled him in closely so that only they could hear the conversation.

"You're all that's left of the friends Aaron made in the 1980's. Win this tournament for us." ordered Thom.

"I'll do my best." sad David F.

"So Joe, you finished me off after 2 tries. Great hand, good luck. I guess the Aaronverse should take the Storage Wars side of his friends a little more seriously from now on."

"It was an honour, Thom." replied Joe as he put the last of his chips in order.

"Farewell Lioness, you're the last of Aaron's music friends. I hope you can handle the pressure of that."

"I've been doing OK with that since Tamara was eliminated in 7th place. Thank you, Thom." replied Leila, a bit tersely.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Joe 404,221 – Leila 237,019 – David F. 162,312

Level 5, Game 8, Final Table = Pot-Limit Omaha High. 50-100 blinds.

Hand #1 began with Leila folding A-8-King-2 on the button (and from under the gun), Joe announcing "I will raise the pot. I believe I have to put in another 250 if my math serves me correctly." (the dealer nodded in confirmation) with 6-7-Ace-Ace (double-suited) and David F. Silently defending his big blind by calling with 9-7-9-5.

The dealer dealt a flop of 5-2-5 with 3 different suits. Joe announced "I check." (he had the best possible overpair but was weary of the straight draws that were on the board) while David F. Decided to slowplay his set of 5's (although he was somewhat nervous of the straight draws as well). The dealer patted the table twice and dealt a 3 of Diamonds on the turn. Joe knocked the table three times, indicating a check (wanting 1 more free chance to fill his inside straight draw). David F. Announced "Check." (even more scared that he was behind in the hand and Joe was slowplaying a straight). The dealer nodded, patted the table three times and dealt a Jack of Spades on the river. Joe nodded at David F. In order to make a silent check, David F. Returned the nod, understanding completely.

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"2 pair, Aces and 5's." said Joe as he showed his cards.

"No good Joe, I have three 5's." replied David F. Smiling as he raked in his pot of 600.

Hand #2 began with Joe announcing "Raise Pot. 350 this time as I'm not in a blind like I was last hand." with 7-Ace-5-5 on the button (and from under the gun), David F. Saying "I call." with the Jack-Queen-King-Ace wrap in the small blind and Leila silently calling with the 3-4-5-6 wrap (single-suited in Diamonds in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop of 9-10-Jack with the 9 and 10 being Hearts. David F. Noticed those 2 Hearts immediately and checked his straight (scared of the Flush draw that was on the board), Leila knocked the table three times to check (having completely missed the hand) and Joe announced "Check." as well (he had the Ace of Hearts but knew that he needed 2 Hearts in his hole cards in order to have a proper flush because of the "2 hole cards, 3 board cards" rule). The dealer nodded, patted the table twice and dealt an 8 of Hearts as the turn card. David F. Knocked the table three times to check, Leila made the check sign at the dealer with her right index finger and Joe quickly said "I check." (liking a free chance in order to make his straight). The dealer nodded, patted the table twice and dealt a 7 of Hearts on the river. David F. Checked by making the check sign with his right index finger (and was seriously considering folding his straight if there was a bet made behind him), Leila knocked the table twice to check (not liking that she made her straight on the bottom end of it as it was more vulnerable) and Joe said "Check." (essentially giving up the hand despite pairing his 7 at the end).

"Time to show your cards, everyone." declared the dealer.

"King-high straight." said David F. Nervously.

"Beats my 9-high straight." replied Leila.

"Take it, Dave. It's all yours." replied Joe. David F. Breathed a sigh of relief as he took in his pot of 1,050. Everyone else at the table knew exactly why.

Hand #3 began with David F. Folding 4-10-Queen-9 on the button (and from under the gun), Leila seeing Jack-10-9-10 (and double-suited Spades and Clubs to boot) in the small blind and announcing "Raise pot..." only to be interrupted by Joe saying "Don't bother Leila, I'm out." as he folded King-Ace-4-2 in the big blind. Leila shrugged as she took in the pot of 400.

"I thought wins by default would be done by now." remarked Joe.

"So did I." replied David F.

"Meow, bitches." added Leila.

Hand #4 began with Leila announcing "Raise pot." with 5-8-5-9 on the button (and from under the gun), Joe folding 4-Queen-7-Ace in the small blind and David F. Silently calling 9-10-9-King in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop of 4-2-King of 3 different suits. David F. announced "I check." (he had a decent pair of Kings but hated his kicker that went with it and was weary of the low straight draws) while Leila decided to check behind him by knocking the table three times with her pair of 5's (although she was nervous of the straight draws as well). The dealer nodded, patted the table twice and dealt a Jack of Diamonds on the turn. David F. knocked the table three times, indicating a check (wanting a free chance to fill his inside straight draw). Leila announced "I Check." (even more scared that she was behind in the hand and David F. was slowplaying a straight). The dealer nodded, patted the table three times and dealt a 10 of Spades on the river. David F. nodded at Leila to make a silent check, Leila returned the nod.

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"2 pair, Kings and 10's." said David F. as he showed.

"Take it Dave, I just have a pair of 5's." replied Leila. David F. Smiled as he raked in his pot of 750, saying nothing.

Hand #5 began with Joe announcing "Raise Pot." with King-King-10-Ace on the button (and from under the gun), David F. Saying "I call." with 4-3-2-3 in the small blind and Leila silently calling with Jack-5-Jack-2 in the big blind.

The dealer dealt a flop of 2-5-2 with the 5 and 1 of the 2's being Hearts. David F. Noticed those 2 Hearts immediately and checked his open-ended straight draw/three deuces (rightfully scared of the Flush draws), Leila knocked the table three times to check (slowplaying her full house as she knew was so far ahead in the hand that a bet was unnecessary) and Joe announced "Check." as well. The dealer dealt a 9 of Hearts as the turn card. David F. Knocked the table three times to check (having not improved on his hand at all), Leila made the check sign at the dealer with her right index finger (knowing that she was still ahead in the hand by a substantial margin) and Joe said "I check." (liking his overpair less and less with each card that came). The dealer nodded, patted the table three times and dealt a Jack of Hearts on the river. David F. Checked by knocking the table twice (and was seriously considering folding if there was a bet made), Leila knocked the table three times (loving that her full house had improved from an underfull to an overfull) and Joe said "Check." (essentially giving up the hand).

"Time to show your cards, everyone." declared the dealer.

"Trip deuces." said David F. Nervously.

"Full House. Jacks over Twos." replied Leila.

"Take it, Leila." replied Joe. Leila breathed a sigh of relief as he took in his pot of 1,050.

Hand #6 began with David F. Announcing "Raise Pot." with the 10-Jack-Queen-King wrap while on the button (and from under the gun and he was double suited too with the 10 and King being Spades and the Jack and King being Diamonds), Leila silently calling with 10-9-Jack-9 (which was also single-suited with the Jack and 1 of the 9's being suited in the small blind and Joe saying "Call." in the big blind with King-4-8-8.

The flop came 7-Queen-10 with the Queen and 10 being Hearts. Leila announced "I check." (her pair of 10's didn't matter to her, but her open-ended straight flush draw did). Joe knocked the table, indicating a check (not liking his pair with 2 overcards on the board). David F. Announced "I bet the pot. 1,050 total." (with 2 pairs and an open-ended straight draw) Leila silently called, Joe said "I'm out. Both of you have me beat right now, I'm sure."

The turn came as the King of Hearts (Leila now officially had the King-High straight flush. The best hand of the tournament made by anyone up to this point). Leila announced "I bet the pot. 3,150 total." David F. Replied "I raise the pot. 12,600 total." and the re-raising continued David F. Was all-in.

"Turn your cards face up, please." declared the Dealer.

"King-High straight flush. You're drawing dead regardless of what cards that are in your hand." said Leila as she showed. Joe and David F. Were in total shock (with Joe being momentarily speechless for once)

"She's right. I'm out in third place no matter what the river card is. Nice hand, Lioness" replied David F.

The dealer nodded in confirmation, and dealt a 7 of Diamonds on the river. David F. Stood up to say his goodbyes to the final 2.

"Great hand, Leila. Good luck against Joe."

"Thank you David. You're a great player." replied Leila.

"Take it easy, Joe. You're awesome."

"I know, thank you." replied Joe as David F. Began to leave the room.

"And so it will be Joseph Pauletich vs. Leila Bronnikova in our final. Congratulations for making it to heads-up play. Please shake hands and we'll continue." declared the dealer.

Joe and Leila obliged in the name of sportsmanship...sort of.

"Good luck, Legend. You're going to need it." opened Leila.

"Not as much as you, Lioness." replied Joe.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Joe 402,721 – Leila 401,231

Level 5, Game 9, Final Table = Limit 2-7 Triple draw lowball. 25 Ante, 75-150 blinds.

"So, as I understand it, in heads-up play the player on the dealer button is also in the small blind and player in the big blind gets the first card dealt to them?" asked Leila.

"Perfect. Convoluted, but perfect. Although after the 1st round of betting the big blind also gets the first draw in Limit 2-7 Triple draw lowball as well" replied Joe. The dealer nodded to confirm this as well.

After both of the players anted up, Hand #1 began with Joe folding 7-9-Queen-10-Jack from under the gun (which was also the button, and the small blind) and Leila shrugging as she got a walk in the first hand (and the pot of 275 was definitely a bonus).

"Another win by-default?" asked Leila.

"My lowest card was a 7 so it was not even worth a bluff attempt." replied Joe. And the Lioness knew that the Legend wasn't lying to her in the slightest.

After both of the players anted up, Hand #2 began with Leila calling the 75 from under the gun (and on the button, and the small blind) with 6-Jack-4-Ace-Queen and Joe announcing "Let's take a flop." in the big blind with 3-7-3-3-6.

Joe had the first draw: "2 cards for me, please." as he dumped two of his 3's (and caught an Ace and a King in exchange, making an Ace-low). Leila sighed and held up 3 fingers on her right hand then slid her Jack, Ace and Queen towards the discard (and receiving a 9,10 and a Jack in return, making a Jack-low). Joe announced "Check." and Leila knocked the table twice, indicating a check.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as the 2nd draw phase began: "2 more cards for me, please." asked Joe as he slid his newly acquired King and Ace towards the discard pile and received a 10 and a 7 in trade (making an unwanted pair of 7's). Leila smiled and announced "I stand pat." (knowing full well that it killed any and all future betting and action). Joe knocked the table three times, indicating a check. Leila decided to let Joe have a round to catch up on his hand, announcing "I check."

The final draw phase began: Joe just silently slid his extra 7 towards the middle of the table and was actually happy to see a King come to him in return. Leila shook her head when the dealer looked at her, indicating that she was still standing pat. Joe knocked the table twice, indicating a check. While Leila made a check sign with her right index finger.

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"King-low. Not exactly easy to beat in heads-up play." said Joe as he showed his cards.

"Not hard either. I've had Jack-low since the first draw phase. I knew I was correct in letting you get free cards." replied Leila as she began raking in her pot of 350.

"Nice hand. You won't be winning too many more from now on." added Joe.

After both players anted up, Hand #3 began with Joe calling 75 from under the gun (and on the button, and the small blind) with 10-7-6-5-4. Leila smiled and said "Let's see a flop, please." on the big blind with Ace-3-6-10-King.

Leila had the 1st draw: "2 cards for me, please." as she dumped her King and Ace, picking up a 10 and 4 in exchange (making a very bad pair of 10's). Joe looked at his hand closely, looked at the dealer and announced "I stand pat." (with his 10-low). Leila knocked the table twice, indicating a check (and hoping just to make it to the next draw). Joe knew that his 10-low was vulnerable (even in heads-up play), so he made a check sign with his left index finger at the dealer.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as the 2nd draw phase began: Leila silently dropped her extra 10 towards the discard pile and was very delighted to see a 4 come her way in exchange (making a 10-low of her own). Joe shook his head at the dealer, as a way of telling him that he still stood pat. Leila announced "I check", and Joe knocked the table three times (thinking that Leila was slowplaying a 9-low or better). The final draw came and went with both Leila and Joe knocking the table three times to check.

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"10-low." said Leila as she showed her cards.

"Same here. Another tie for the dealer to break" replied Joe.

The dealer looked at both hands, announcing "Leila's 10-7-6-4-3 beats Joe's 10-7-6-5-4. She wins the hand."

"That was close." said Leila as she took in another pot of 350.

"I knew I should've broken the 10 and gone for a 9 or better low." responded Joe.

After both players anted up, Hand #4 began with Leila calling the 75 from under the gun (and on the button, and as the small blind) with 3-6-5-4-Jack. Joe looked down at Ace-Ace-9-10-2 in the big blind and silently checked by knocking the table three times.

Joe had the first draw: "2 cards for me, please." as he dumped his pair of Aces and caught a Jack and a 4 in exchange (making a Jack-low), Leila announced "I stand pat." with her already made Jack-low (hoping to scare Joe, it didn't work). Joe knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Leila knocked the table three time to check behind him.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as the 2nd draw phase began: Joe shook his head at the dealer, indicating that he stood pat. Leila did the same thing almost immediately after him. Both players checked almost simultaneously by knocking the table twice, told the dealer that they still stood pat, and checked around by knocking the table 1 more time.

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"Just so we don't have the dealer looking at our hands to break any ties, I have Jack-10-9-4-2 low." said Joe as he showed.

"Almost enough to beat me, but I have Jack-6-5-4-3 low. I believe that pot of 350 is mine." replied Leila. The dealer nodded and pushed the pot over to her.

After both players anted up, Hand #5 began with Joe calling the 75 from under the gun (and on the button, and as the small blind) with 7-9-2-5-4. Leila looked down at Jack-10-Jack-3-5 in the big blind and announced "Let's take a flop".

Leila had the first draw: "Just 1 card for me, please." as she dumped her extra Jack and caught a 2 in exchange (making a Jack-low), Joe announced "I stand pat." with his already made 9-low. Leila knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Joe looked at his hand (in order to try to make Leila think his hand was marginal in some way).

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as the 2nd draw phase began: Leila shook her head at the dealer, indicating that she stood pat. Joe did the same thing quickly afterwards. Both players checked by making the check sign with their right index fingers almost simultaneously, told the dealer that they still stood pat, and checked around 1 more time by knocking the table 3 times.

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"I have Jack-10-5-3-2 low." said Leila as she showed.

"Sorry Lioness, but I have 9-7-5-4-2 low. I believe that pot of 350 is mine. Joe P #1" replied Joe. The dealer nodded and pushed the pot over to him.

After both players anted up, Hand #6 began with Leila calling the 75 from under the gun (and on the button, and as the small blind) with 4-10-10-2-3. Joe looked down at Queen-Jack-10-5-4 in the big blind and silently checked.

Joe had the first draw: "1 card for me, please." as he dumped his Queen and caught an 8 in exchange (making a Jack-low), Leila announced "I'll take 1 card, please." as she quickly dumped her extra 10 and caught a Jack in exchange (making a Jack-low of her own). Joe knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Leila did the exact same thing right behind him.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as the 2nd draw phase began: Joe shook his head at the dealer, indicating that he stood pat. Leila did the same thing in response. Both players checked by knocking the table three times almost simultaneously, told the dealer that they still stood pat, and checked around 1 more time by knocking the table twice.

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"Once again and just so we don't have the dealer looking at our hands to break any ties, I have Jack-10-8-5-4 low." said Joe as he showed.

"Almost enough to beat me, but I have Jack-10-4-3-2 low. I believe that pot of 350 is mine." replied Leila. The dealer nodded and pushed the pot over to her.

"Something tells me that 1 way or another, we won't need a level 6." said Joe.

"I couldn't agree with you more, legend." replied Leila.

End of Rotation stacks for the table: Joe 402,096 – Leila 401,856

Level 5, Game 10, Final Table: 50 Ante, 75 Bring-in bet, 250 completion, 250-500 limits

After both players anted up, Hand #1 began with Leila being the bring-in bet with an exposed 9 of Diamonds, Joe announced "I'll complete the bet to 250." with 6-7-Ace and Leila nonchalantly announcing "What the hell? I'll defend my bring-in bet." with 2-3-9.

The dealer dealt 4th street face-up to both players: A second 6 for Joe and a 10 for Leila. Joe knocked the table twice, indicating a check (knowing that even heads-up, a small pair in a high-low split game was almost completely worthless). Leila was happy to take a free card on the next street with 10-high, so she announced "I check."

The dealer dealt 5th street face-up to both players: A 2 for Joe and a Jack for Leila. Joe announced "Check." (liking his 4-card draw for the low half but not confident enough in his pair of 6's to think he could win the high half and scoop the entire pot), Leila was happy to take a second free card with Jack high (and nothing else).

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face-up to both players: A 9 for Joe and a second Jack for Leila. Joe wasn't happy that he missed qualifying for the low completely so he knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Leila whispered "Check." behind him (as she knew that she had no chance to make a low hand and that her newly acquired pair of Jacks were far from being invulnerable, even heads-up).

The dealer dealt 7th street face down to both players: A second 7 for Joe and a second 3 for Leila. Joe announced "Check." (hoping that he could salvage the hand and get his money back with his 2 pair). Leila made the check sign with her right index finger (hoping that she could salvage the hand and get her money back with her 2 pair).

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"2 pairs, 7's and 6's for high. No low." said Joe as he showed.

"I scoop the entire pot. Jacks and 3's for high, also no low." replied Leila as she took her pot of 600.

"Why do I feel like prey?" asked Joe.

"Because you are." replied Leila. In a tone of voice that bordered on deadpan.

After both players anted up, Hand #2 began with Leila being the bring-in bet with an exposed 8 of Diamonds, Joe announced "I'll complete the bet to 250." with 2-3-9 and Leila silently defending her bring-in bet with Ace-4-8.

The dealer dealt 4th street face-up to both players: A second 7 for Joe and a 9 for Leila. Joe knocked the table twice, indicating a check (a medium pair of 9's in a high-low split game was even less desirable than a small pair because at least 1 of the 2 cards in the small pair can be used for your low hand as well). Leila was happy to take a free card on the next street with 8-high, so she announced "I check."

The dealer dealt 5th street face-up to both players: A Jack for Joe and a second 8 for Leila. Joe announced "Check." (having no low at all and not liking his pair of 9's enough to think that he could win the high half and scoop the entire pot), Leila was happy to take a second free card with a pair of 8's for high (and a 4-card low draw).

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face-up to both players: A 10 for Joe and a second 4 for Leila. Joe wasn't happy that he had absolutely no chance for the low half of the pot so he knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Leila whispered "Check." behind him (as she knew that she had 1 more chance to make a low and that her newly acquired 2 small pair were far from being invulnerable).

The dealer dealt 7th street face down to both players: An 8 for Joe and a King for Leila. Joe announced "Check." (essentially giving up the hand). Leila made the check sign with her right index finger (hoping that she could get her money back with her 2 pair for high but no low).

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"Pair of 9's for high. No low." said Joe as he showed.

"I scoop again. 8's and 4's for high, also no low." replied Leila as she took her pot of 600.

After both players anted up, Hand #3 began with Joe being the bring-in bet with an exposed 6 of Diamonds, Leila announced "I'll complete to 250." with 2-3-9 and Joe silently defending his bring-in bet with 2-Ace-6.

The dealer dealt 4th street face-up to both players: A second 3 for Leila and a 9 for Joe. Leila knocked the table twice, indicating a check (a pair of 3's in a high-low split game was undesirable especially with her lack of low draw options). Joe was the one who was happy to take a free card this time with 9-high, so he announced "I check."

The dealer dealt 5th street face-up to both players: A Queen for Leila and a Jack for Joe. Leila announced "Check." (having no low at all and still not liking her pair of 3's enough to think that she could win the high half and scoop), Joe was happy to take a second free card with Ace-High.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face-up to both players: A 6 for Leila and a 10 for Joe. Leila wasn't happy that she had absolutely no chance for the low anymore (in fact, she hadn't had it since 5th street) so she knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Joe announced "Check." behind her (as he knew that he had no chance to make a low and didn't even have a pair for the high half).

The dealer dealt 7th street face down to both players: An 8 for Leila and a 4 for Joe. Leila announced "Check." (essentially giving up the hand). Joe made the check sign with his right index finger (having absolutely no hope of winning this hand whatsoever).

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"Pair of 3's for high. No low." said Leila as she showed.

"I got nothing. As in Ace-High for high and also no low." replied Joe. Leila smiled as she took her pot of 600.

"That's how the lioness feasts on legends, 600 at a time." declared Leila.

After both players anted up, Hand #4 began with Joe being the bring-in bet with an exposed 3 of Diamonds, Leila announced "I'll complete the bet to 250." with 2-3-Ace and Joe silently defending his bring-in bet with 7-9-3.

The dealer dealt 4th street face-up to both players: A King for Leila and a Queen for Joe. Leila knocked the table twice, indicating a check (She had the perfect starting hand for the low half of the pot but caught quite badly). Joe was (again) the one who was happy to take a free card with Queen-high (and no real low-draw to speak of at all), so he announced "I check."

The dealer dealt 5th street face-up to both players: A 5 for Leila and a 6 for Joe. Leila announced "Check." (being only 1 card away from a perfect 5-low which would also give her a straight for high which put her in a desire to get to the final 2 streets as cheaply as possible and scoop both halves of the pot), Joe was happy to take a second free card with Queen-High (and nothing else on either half, really). So he knocked the table three times to indicate a check.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face-up to both players: A 9 for Leila and a 2 for Joe. Leila wasn't happy that she had missed her draw to the low half of the pot (but had 1 more chance) so she knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Joe announced "Check." right behind her (as he knew that he had 1 last chance to make a low and didn't even have a pair for the high half).

The dealer dealt 7th street face down to both players: A 4 for Leila (making her perfect 5-low and her straight for high) and a 6 for Joe. Leila announced "Check." (slowplaying in order to induce a bet). Joe made the check sign with his right index finger (having absolutely no hope of winning this hand whatsoever).

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"Ace-2-3-4-5 is both my high and my low, do I scoop?" said Leila as she showed.

"Beats my pair of 6's for high and no low. So, yes you do scoop both halves of the pot." replied Joe. Leila smiled as she took her pot of 600.

"Another 600 for the Lioness." declared Leila.

After both players anted up, Hand #5 began with Joe being the bring-in bet with an exposed 3 of Diamonds, Leila announcing "I'll complete the bet to 250." with Jack-9-7 and Joe silently defending his bring-in bet with 7-4-3.

The dealer dealt 4th street face-up to both players: A 5 for Leila and a Queen for Joe. Leila knocked the table twice, indicating a check (having Jack-high and no real prospects for either half of the pot tended to do that). Joe was happy to take a free card with Queen-high (and not much else for either half of the pot), so he announced "I check."

The dealer dealt 5th street face-up to both players: An 8 for Leila (providing a 2-way straight draw for the high half and backdoor low options if she caught low cards without pairing on each of the last 2 cards) and a 6 for Joe (making an inside straight draw and low draw, as well). Leila announced "Check.", Joe was happy to take a second free card with Queen-High so he knocked the table three times, indicating a check.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face-up to both players: A 2 for Leila (making a 4-card low and not really improving her high half) and a 2 for Joe (making a respectable 7-low but not improving his high half). Leila knocked the table twice, indicating a check. Joe announced "Check." right behind her.

The dealer dealt 7th street face down to both players: A 5 for Leila and a 10 for Joe. Leila announced "Check." (essentially giving up the hand, even with the pair of 5's that she had for high she still had no low hand to speak of). Joe made the check sign with his right index finger (having absolutely no hope of winning either half of this hand whatsoever).

"Time to show your cards, please." declared the dealer.

"Pair of 5's for high. No low." said Leila as she showed.

"I have Queen-High for high and 7-6-4-3-2 for low." replied Joe.

The dealer looked at both of the players hands closely, a bit shocked at the change of pace that was Leila taking both halves. "It's a split pot. Leila takes 300 for having the best high hand, Joe takes 300 for having the best low hand."

Joe was the first to speak as the chips made it his way "This is the beginning of the legends uprising."

Leila stared at Joe for 8-10 seconds, "Maybe It's time I become a legend killer."

After both players anted up, Hand #6 began with Joe being the bring-in bet with an exposed 7 of Diamonds, Leila announcing "I'll complete the bet to 250." with Jack-Ace-Queen (all of which were suited in Spades) and Joe silently defending his bring-in bet with 7-9-7.

The dealer dealt 4th street face-up to both players: A 10 for Leila (which was also a Spade, making her 1 card away from making a Royal Flush. About the only time in a high-low game where It's OK to not care if you win the low half of the pot) and a 5 for Joe (not improving his hand at all in either direction). Leila reached for chips and announced "250". Joe was happy to call, feeling that the momentum of the game was shifting in his direction.

The dealer dealt 5th street face-up to both players: An 8 for Leila (which was a Diamond, not a Spade and that was all that the lioness cared about right now) and a 6 for Joe (giving him an inside straight draw for the high half and slightly improving his chances of making the low half). Leila announced "250." (having no chance at even making a low at all meant that she had to bet more aggressively in order to protect her high-draw options), Joe silently called the 250 with a pair of 7's, a straight draw and a backdoor low-draw.

"Betting limits are doubled to 500 and there are no limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street face-up to both players: A 2 for Leila (which was a Spade, making a Flush for her high-only hand and 1 shot to go to make the Royal Flush) and a 2 (of Diamonds) for Joe (improving his chances at a low hand but it did nothing at all for his high-hand aspirations). Leila was somehow keeping a straight face as she silently slid a chip of 500 into the middle of the table. Joe announced "I raise 500." behind her (as he knew that he had to make his move right now if he wanted to avoid going to Level 6 where the required betting was going to be higher). Leila knew that smooth calling at this point was just cheating herself out of what could very well be winning the entire tournament right now. "I re-raise 500." and the raising continued until Joe was all-in (although Leila's chip lead was so small that she would be left with maybe 2 or 3 bets at most if she lost, so this hand was pretty much the hand that decided the winner of the entire tournament).

"OK, turn your cards face-up, please. I will deal the last card up for each of you."

Leila and Joe obliged (and Joe realized upon seeing Leila's cards turned up that even if Leila missed the Royal Flush, that she would scoop both halves of the pot as neither of them had a low hand at all and no card in the deck could save him in the high half. Leila was struggling right now to hold back tears of complete ecstasy as she has just won the tournament and complete supremacy of the entire Aaronverse). The dealer dealt 7th street face up to both players (knowing full well that it was just for formality's sake and Leila just beat Joe): A King for Leila (that...

WAS a Spade, giving Leila not only the entire tournament and supremacy of the entire Aaronverse but the only Royal Flush made by anyone playing during it) and the most irrelevant 6 in Joe's life (despite the 2 pair that it made for him for his high hand). Leila burst into tears almost instantly. This was the most exhausting game she had ever played in her life, and she knew full well that she just triumphed over the best people that her friend born in a continent that she has never touched had ever known in his life. This game was for Aaron, and she conquered the verse that he made for everyone he had ever known.

Or so she thought until the inter-dimensional being appeared. He headed downstairs, his eyes...changing between colours. "It is my...pleasure to announce Leila Bronnikova as our winner. Congratulations, Lioness."

"Thank you. You played this mixed game like the legend that you are, Joe sir."

"Maybe, but you're the champion. Joe P...#2."

They embraced, Joe noticing that the Inter-dimensional being's eyes were still changing colours (and alarming him severely). It suddenly dawned on him that the entire game was a con. A con with deadly consequences that he felt obligated to stop right now.

"Leila." Joe whispered in her left ear in mid-hug. "Listen to me very carefully. I don't mean to rain on your...well-earned parade but I think that inter-dimensional being over there has lied to all of us and we may be executed right now if we helped him find Aaron-prime as we are no longer of any use to him."

Leila somehow believed every word this relative stranger was telling her. "It's OK." she whispered back. "I know what to do."

She winked at Joe, turned to the Inter-dimensional being, wiped the tears from her face and coldly said "I don't want this prize. Even if it was real. You take us from our homes, put us in this maze like...glorified rats to do your FUCKING dirty work, and...worst of all...you take several thousand versions of a great friend of ours and put him in jail just because you can't handle that he is exploring his own imagination and travelling like you do. Inter-dimensional being? You're beneath the rank...ASSHOLE!"

The inter-dimensional laughed, only saying "Good work, Leila and Joe. You figured out that there was no prize at the end of this contest. Too bad that you will never see your home again. In fact, I'm close enough to finding Aaron-prime where I can annihilate every world Aaron Collins ever created and everyone in them within 1 of your hours. With enough time left over to execute all of you...personally...1 by 1!"

He finally settled on changing his eyes to red...just as the poker room doors opened behind them.


End file.
